Trackmania - Vabam
Trackmania - Vabam is a movie about a BMW M6 driving through Tresetes, Flotes and the other city regions. The first scenes to the Tresetes-Flotes Bridge scene were recorded on June 3, 2011, the rest were recorded on August 10, 2011. For more information, see here. The movie is related to Vabam Run. Song in video Bowser's Castle from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Characters * BMW M6 E63 * David Loangel (not mentioned by name) * Rsoa Jursi (placeholder text only) YouTube description Trackmania - Vabam thumb Presenting my Trackmania track. Want to download it? Go here: http united tm-exchange com/main aspx?action=trackshow&id=4005881#auto. Everyone can post a video of their record on this track. The track is free to use and was made in April 2011. There is a sign on this track that is optional because I don't think you need to use it, as I used REALLY NO MODS to make this track! Scenes used in the movie: -- 1. Driving Away From Your House -- * The BMW M6 begins his route here. * Text: Mouse visible? -- 2. What way? -- * The BMW M6 doesn't know where to go. But it is solved later. * Text: "The car is respawning." -- 3. The worst turn ever! -- * The BMW M6 needs to turn left. But he failes and crashes into a house. * Text: "Crashing into a house" -- 4. I didn't need to slow down -- * Slow down before you turn left! -- 5. Roof Vabam -- * The BMW M6 becomes the angry german car. * A picture exists with this name. -- 6. Tresetes M6 -- * The car reaches the Tresetes border. * Text: "What's that?" -- 7. Over The Bridge To McMania -- * The BMW M6 reaches the bridge. He then reaches McMania. -- 13. If McMania is evil, then the car is evil -- * The BMW M6 finally gets access to the other side. -- 14. The Angry German Car -- * The BMW M6 becomes angry yet again, this time, he crashes into a house. * Text: "Why?" -- 15. Off-road! -- * The car is off-road. -- 16. Never Get There Anymore -- * The BMW M6 gets finally out of the annoying houses. -- 17. Back on the evil road -- * The car gets back on the evil road. * Text: "Again?" -- 18. After The Oval M6 -- * The car leaves the McMania section and then drives away, over the bridge. -- 19. Overview M6 -- * Even those cars cannot stand in mid-air, but this BMW M6 can do that. -- 20. So Close? -- * It's very rarely that BMW M6's can actually destroy the camera. -- 21. A bridge is piece of cake -- * The BMW M6 reaches the first Flotes bridge called "Piece of Bridge". -- 22. Close to the house, now we enter and say goodbye -- * The car finally gets to his house after his evil adventure. * Text: "THE END" Be sure to check out Vabam Run, which is the same as Trackmania - Vabam, but with an intro and outro. Trackmania - Vabam (Deleted Scenes) thumb Download Vabam at: http united tm-exchange com/main aspx?action=trackshow&id=4005881#auto "Trackmania - Vabam" is a video that I made in January 2012. At the end of that video, you can see five deleted scenes. The reason why I wanted to make this video was that I quoted "deleted scenes needs their own video" to myself. Video made with Trackmania United Forever, recorded on June 3, 2011 and August 10, 2011. These scenes was recorded on June 3, 2011. Trackmania - Vabam (The fastest players so far on this track) thumb Want to be in the top list? Download the track here: http united tm-exchange com/main aspx?action=trackshow&id=4005881#auto. You are free to use my track for anything, you can EVEN edit it for yourself! I allow others to release edited versions of my track. All rights go to me, but your rights go to you if you have an edited version of mine (if that's your track, then you have the rights. I still have the rights for the template of the track, you know, the default houses and roads as seen in the original). These are the times for both berrymaster and 3 Pigs: berrymaster - 17,37 3 Pigs - 17,43 The names above are from TM Exchange. YouTube text Trackmania - Vabam In the top list right now: berrymaster - 0:17.37 <--- World Record 3 Pigs - 0:17.43 My fastes time: 0:21.82 Want to be in the top list? Then download the track and try to get in with your time. Mouse visible? The car is respawning. Crashing into a house He slows down to avoid the grass. What's that? Why? Again? THE END Removed from my BODY! Despite that these scenes are unused; this scene is actually used in the Vabam Run Project. I couldn't find the text strings planned for this scene and the next one, so I put random text here instead Rsoa: A farm. Where is the driver? The two previous scenes were probably meant to repeat all over the time. After the big accident with the virus messages, I forgot this idea. Come on! The car is about to use the roadabout, but the virus messages pops up in the process. Now you Can O? According to myself, the BMW M6 was going to take the second road. In the August 2011 re-run, that idea became in use. Trackmania - Vabam (Deleted Scenes) Trackmania - Vabam (Deleted Scenes) has annotations but there don't seem to be any. Script Trackmania - Vabam Deleted Scenes Trackmania - Vabam (Deleted Scenes) Trackmania - Vabam Deleted Scenes In my computer, I have been found five unused scenes. Four of them was planned, but scrapped. Here they are: Deleted Scene #1: McDrive BMW M6 looks like to be hungry. So he wants McMania. Deleted Scene #2: Do you want some food? Someone is talking to the BMW M6. Deleted Scene #3: I want a hamburger The BMW M6 is talking to that McMania guy. Deleted Scene #4: You're late, hurry! The BMW M6 has got his hamburger. Deleted Scene #5: Virus Messages When recording, virus messages appeared from nowhere. This caused me to cancel recording. As you can see, the car becomes white. There's no more than these five scenes. That's from me. Bye!